Omega Hydra Redux
by EpicCubone
Summary: Mage Guilds aren't known for being the best at taking the harder jobs, mainly thanks to following the rules and laws by a bunch of peanut pushers who think that know whats best for the world. So when you really need someone to get the job done you call up a Mercenary Guild to do it and no Guild is better than Omega Hydra, if you can afford them that is.
1. The Many Heads (Part 1)

Chapter 1

(The Many Heads)

She looked into the wooden bar counter as she just finished her last past over it with a rag, it shine that came from it made her proud of her handiwork. She swore she could see herself in the wood as if it was a mirror, she could make out her long purple wavy hair and her bright blue eyes. She was getting into the grove of all this work, or at least all this work at a new place. Her life was so different a month ago and she was still getting used to this shift in her life. Her eyes moved from the counter and peered around the guild hall. The wooden walls are made of a redwood, which she found very lovely. The floor, on the other hand, was made of oak which wasn't a bad contrast. Not many windows but enough to see the blue sky, which made her happy that she got to see it anytime she wished. Her attention turned to the dead center of the large room to see the guild hall's table, it was a long rectangular wooden table made of redwood. It could fit at least twelve people just on one side alone. She guessed it was to give the guild members their own space even though that all had to be together. Which was funny to her because there weren't too many members apart of the guild period.

Her gaze moved over to a man seated on a throne at the foot of the table, he was a large man… a very large man. He is taller than anyone she has ever met before, even in his seat he was the tallest person in the room. His height only helped with his intimidating look, which he didn't really need help with, she was sometimes still scared to get close to the man. His choice of attire was always not very welcoming either, wearing only a large black leather armor. It reminded her of a tank top as his arms where full revealed and not covered at all, but we will get back to those in a moment. His pants appeared to be made from the same material with only a red sash parting the two. His boots or grieves which were a better word to call the metal footwear was a dark gray color and reached to his knees with a knee pad. And last smack dead on his chest with the image of the Guild's Symbol a big red five-headed hydra. The sight of the guild symbol caused her to look down at her exposed forearm and look at the purple guild mark that rested on her skin, permanently.

"Monica!" Her name being called made her head snap up and back towards the man on his throne. She quickly put every bit of pep into her steps rushing over to the man. She soon came to a stop before him, looking up at him she wore her brightest smile.

"How may I help you, Master Jace?" The man's tanned arm came towards her, his arm was very tone. If she would put both her arms together his would still be bigger and that was just his arms, the rest of him was just as tone. She heard slight rumors from the town they were in that he didn't have a lick of body fat. His arm stopped before her and she saw his mug, the thing was almost as big as her head.

"I'm empty, fill me up with the good stuff." His voice was deep and rough as if he used to eat rocks… which he might have. She took hold of the mug which was heavy but nothing she couldn't handle. She walked the mug back over to the counter setting it down and reaching under the bar for his band of ale. She had to use three bottles just to fill up his mug, and now filled she carried it back to the master.

As she reached Master Jace, she noticed his face was more displeased than before she left. She quickly found out why, Runa Acrohart. The short pink haired woman was laying on Master Jace's armrest, how body taking up the whole thing with her legs just leaning on the back of his seat. Her arm was outstretched poking the man on his cheek with a smirk on her lips.

"Whatcha thinkin bout?" She asked the huge man. Jace picked the girl up by the hood of her top letting her dangling in front of him, Monica was able to see Runa's new outfit. A white hoodie with black strips on it which was open showing her black V neck. Her legs were covered with knee-high socks and black shorts with black flats on her feet with little white bows on the side of them. Monica was slightly jealous of the girl, she had nicely tanned skin, pretty long pink hair that reached near her rump and a nice body even if she was short. She also had a pair of cat ears resting on top of her head and a tail sticking out just above her rump. The girl made it easy to feel inadequate.

"How easy it would be to crush your tiny head," Jace told the tiny woman who just chuckled.

"You wouldn't kill me. Mou." She said with certainty in her voice. "I'm your favorite."

And with that, the Master throw Runa away. Monica watched as the girl flew through the air but there wasn't a hint of panic on her face, as she fell towards the table Runa did a full back-flip landing on her feet as if it was nothing. She took a small bow as no one clapped but someone did speak up.

"Of all the space on this table and you land right on my food?" This got Runa to look at her feet to see that she was standing in a mess of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Syrup and yoke all over her shoes.

"Eepp!" She shrieked as she jumped from his plate and landing on her butt not letting her feet touch the table. "Rob how could you do this to me!? You asshole!"

"Don't go blaming me darlin'" Monica watched the pair as she felt the Master take his mug from her hands. "You're the one attacking my food."

Monica knew the man, Rob Jackdaw. Yet again another tall man with tan skin, but nothing. Still didn't stop him from being more taller than her, but what did she expect when it came to members of a guild. They work outside normally and trained a lot. Her eyes looked Rob over, from his messy red hair mostly covered by his bush hat. Down to his tone body covered by his red short sleeved button up shirt and black cargo pants. On the back of his chair hung his black trench coat that had a gold trimming. Her eyes moved back up to his face as she noticed the large scar left on his right eye, it didn't seem to bother him but it must have hurt the day he got it. What was she thinking of course it hurt, any injury would. As she slowly came out from her mind she noticed Runa was now beating on Rob but it looked like he didn't even notice her attacks as her tiny fist bopped him on top of his head.

"Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk!" This put a small smile on Monica's face.

Monica was about to head back to work but the sound of the whole steel doors leading out of the guild hall slammed open. Two figures walked into the guild hall, She was able to make them out easy. A blond haired boy and a redheaded girl, The boy was talking to the girl who she could tell was steaming about something. Which wasn't a good sign but she was happy to see them both none-the-less

"Blake it's been four days, You've going to give yourself high blood pressure at this rate." He tried to calm the girl but if she had to guess it wasn't going to work.

"I Can't! This whole week was a bust!" She yelled as she stormed over to the table grabbing one of the chairs and pulled it out which turned into a powerful throw breaking it against the wall. Well, it's not like she wasn't going to clean anyway, Monica sighed as this gain the other member's attention, Runa grew a wicked smile. "We lost all the money! We wasted our own money on top of that! And worse of all that sonuvabitch got away!" She looked back at the chair she threw to see it all over the floor. "In the name of the Moon, Fuck ME!"

"So how did the mission go Blake?" Runa asked the steaming redhead, she quickly dodged the chair throw at by hopping over it with ease. Sadly Monica wasn't as graceful and had to drop to the floor to avoid the attack. This one didn't break thanks to Master Jace reaching his arm out catching it. "Testy, I just wanted to know if my friend did okay."

"Runa please don't set her off!" The blond hair boy pleaded. "I'm begging you."

"Hmm, well because you asked nicely. I might let it slide for now." Runa stepped in close to the boy after landing. "We wouldn't want to stress you out Rai, babysitting is a hard job."

Blake came from their sides gripping the shorter girl by her shirt, with no hesitant both girls pulled their arms back ready to throw down. Monica didn't really know what to do at a time like this, she never seen the members ever throw a punch at each other and she knew they both were powerful individuals.

" **Enough.** " Luckily Master Jace spoke first in a low voice, but it was enough to send a chill down Monica's spine. Little to shaken to turn she keep her eyes on the two girls, one glaring and the other with a smug smile. Blake released Runa who fixed her shirt checking to see if it was messed up at all. Blake made her way back to Rai but stopped when she noticed Monica picking herself up off the ground, her eyebrow rose as she looked the girl up and down.

"Who is this?" She asked Rai loudly enough to catch Monica's attention. "And why is she in a maid outfit?"

Monica looked down at her outfit, she knew what she was in but she didn't see anything wrong with it. She was in a long purple dress that stopped just slightly above her knees with knee high socks on to fully cover her legs. A black apron covered most of the dress and completed most of the outfit. She liked the outfit, it was given to her by Runa. Her first gift.

"That's Monica, don't you remember her?" Rai answered.

"Monica…" And as if the gears in her head took a while to spin up, she remembered. "The Slave?"

Hearing that Monica's face dropped and her head lowered, it hasn't been too long since she was called that but hearing it once more hurt. Her head was lifted and she met a pair of orange eyes looking at her, checking her out. Oh no, not again.

"You cleaned up nicely, from the day showed up." Monica's face lit up from how close Blake was to her face, she wasn't really comfortable being this close to people, but what could she do the woman before could break her with ease. "I'm glad to see that you stayed, but why are you in a maid outfit?"

"R-Runa gave it to me." She answered Blake who in turn released her and turned to Runa who was in her own set.

"Of course you would want to play dress-up with her."

"What can I say, she's adorable in it." Runa leaned back in her set with a big grin.

"Monica." The girl quickly turned to see the Master. "Go do your job."

"Yes, Sir!" She quickly panicked but before she could take off a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Whoa, what job. What did I miss when I was gone." Blake asked and her eyes turned towards Jace.

"She works for us now, she will do anything asked of her." He answered.

"Master is not a Slave!" Blake yelled at the man.

"No, she's a maid." He answered. "She can quit anytime she wants and we will leave her in a nearby town. But as long as she works for me she will do as she's told. Just as the rest of you little outcast."

The guild sat in an eerie silence as Jace looked at each one before him, as he saw no one had anything to say he turned his attention back to Blake.

"Do you really think so little of me, Pryde? Do you believe me a person who would do something horrible to this girl?" He stood before the girl and his full height was revealed the man was a good eight feet tall, his eyes glowing green as he stared down at the tiny woman.

"No, Master Jace." She answered. "I took your words out of context, I'm sorry."

"No, I could've worded it better, you are not wrong." He sat back down. "I am angered by your lack of faith in me."

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Monica." The tension died down and Monica felt herself breathe, she didn't even notice she held her breath in the first place. "Go prepare dinner." She nodded as He turned his gaze to Blake. "Now you will clean today."

"Yes, sir." She nodded her head.

Monica made her way back over to the bar, looking around she saw Runa giggling at Blake and Rob just leaning back in his seat. Rai was about to go to Blake but "Sit Boy." He heard the master told him and he took his seat. The room fell into a silence, no one really talking to each other or doing anything special. Rai was looking at his friend as she cleaned the chair she broke and Monica slowly got lost in her mind. She was hoping Blake wasn't mad at her because of what happened, she didn't have to defend her. She wasn't worth the trouble nor did Blake owe her anything, she didn't have to get herself in trouble for her. Monica soon found herself behind the bar, she already knew what she was going to make the guild which wasn't going to take long but her mind was wandering. Slowly going back to her past nearly a month ago until…

"Oh, Momo, what's wrong?" A voice came from her side, she turned to meet a pair of crystal blue eyes staring down at her.

"Ekk!" A yelp came from her and would've fallen over from fright if the man didn't catch her. She felt his arm wrapped around her lower back as he pulled her back onto her feet.

"Didn't mean to spook you, Momo." Monica rested her hand on her ample chest trying to calm her racing heart. Her eyes moved over to the man, she knew the man. Xavier Hearthome. Another powerful member of the guild standing a lot taller than her at six foot one. His skin was tanned nicely making him lighter than the master. He was in a heavy blue vest covering his chest… well most of it as it was unzipped revealing his toned body to the world, she swore she could slice meat on his abs and her mind was wondering again. "So what's got you upset?"

"Oh no, I'm fine." She gave him a weary smile. She didn't want to bug anyone else, mainly when it wasn't a real problem.

"Oh talked the Angel into doing your work for you?" He said with a smile. "Hey, Blake!"

The redhead who was sweeping looked over at the black haired man who wore a smirk. "You missed a spot." A broom collided with his head at high speeds completely destroying the broom completely. The smile stilled on the man's face but so was a bunch of wood.

"Do you want to clean with her?" They heard the Master's voice.

"Nah, I'm good. I'd prefer helping little Momo."

"I'd prefer you shutting up!" Blake yelled towards the black haired man. "And leave her alone, no one wants to hang out with your bum ass."

Well, she's mad not at her, that caused a small smile on Monica's face.

"Bum ass, I have you know I got a grade A rump, Angel." He winked at the redhead who rolled her eyes. "Don't you think so Momo?"

"Oh uh, I uh, I don't really know how to answer that." Her face slightly lit up at the guy's smile. She didn't think she would get used to this, people doing all this for her, talking to her, defending her, just… being nice. It was all so new, but it felt… Good.

It didn't take long for the guild to return somewhat to normal with many of the members sitting around the table talking and yelling at each other as Monica just finished cooking their dinner, which went a lot easier with Runa's help. Monica was surprised by how much the pink haired girl loved cooking and just how amazing she was at it.

"Oh, dinners ready?" A new voice popped in, Monica knew the voice very well, he was one of the most helpful people in the guild. He was also her hero. She turned and smiled towards the man.

"It is, Mr. Lucky." Monica gleamed at the man. He was the second oldest member of the guild just under the master, he was also the second tallest being a foot taller than her at six foot four. His long black hair flowed down his back even though it was tied up in a ponytail. He also dressed nicely in a pair of black slacks with a white sweater, simple and nice. Something did stand out as over his shoulder was the limp body of a woman, another member of this guild.

"Good, I was getting hungry." He tossed the woman onto the table, the impact woke her instantly and she made a long groaning noise. "I found this sleeping outside her dorm again so I brought it along."

"Hey… I peoples too ya know." The laid out woman said as she slowly started to pick herself up. "Crud… my head is booming."

Monica looked at the woman, Lucillia Vandall. She was running her hands through her messy black hair as she looked around at everyone with her honey brown eyes. She had a confused expression on her face.

"Why is everyone looking at me like this is new?" She slid herself off the table into her seat, she held her hand up and started clapping with her one hand. "Momo I'd hate to bug ya, but I need something for this headache."

"Maybe if you stopped drinking so much you would be fine." Rai tried to influence the woman.

"Where is the fun in not drinking?" She asked with a weak smile.

"I hear that sister." Rob was the first to side with his hungover guild-mate.

"Getting drunk is amazing!" Runa was the next to chime in.

"Coming from the girl who can't hold her alcohol." Blake took a small jab at her.

"Bitch that only makes the party better." The two girls laughed at each other.

Monica watched as the guild held a quick cheer for alcohol and started to laugh, well almost all of them as Lucillia groaned once more as Monica completely forget her and her pain.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Lux, I'll be right back." She took off to the bar, she heard the girl moan "You're a saint." As she reaches behind the counter looking around for a small box which held medication, found hidden in a drew she grabbed what she needed and was about to take off to the woman until the nearby door swung open almost hitting her. "Eep!"

"Morning already?" A tall white skinned man walked through the door rubbing his eyes, he looked around to see the rest of the guild seated around the table staring at him. "Breakfast time?"

"It's six in the afternoon, stupid!" Blake yelled across the room. "And put some clothes on, no one wants to see any of that!"

Looking at the man he was only in a pair of red workout shorts and black flip-flops. Exposing his built chest and legs to the world. He ran his hands through his messy light blue hair before smiling at the redhead.

"I swear if you say anything that sounds like a flirt I will put you back to sleep myself."

"Oooh, is that a promise?"

"Zale, I'm warning you."

"Don't threaten me with good-time."

"Both of you shut up." Jace's voice put a stop two them both. "Muzaki, go put a shirt on. You're breaking Acrohart." Said girl was staring at the man chest intensely as if her mind was a camera taking a million photos.

"Fine… Save me some food." Zale left back through the door closing it behind him.

Monica couldn't help but smile, after everything that happened to her in her life, this past month has been the best she has ever had. These people, they might be an odd group of misfits and ragtag people, but they were nice, kind and caring to her. They give her a home, jewels, a bed to call her own and they give her the most important thing to her at the moment. Choice. So for a scary bunch of people who could kill her with a snap of their fingers she had never felt safer. Omega Hydra was her home now, and these Mercenaries were her family.

"Momo I'm Dyyiiiiiing!"

"Oh sorry, Lux!"

(Fin)

 **Hey, it's me, So umm Welcome To Omega Hydra, The Magical Mercenary Guild. A group of some of the most dangerous and powerful mages willing to take many deadly jobs. Even if it's illegal.**

 **The writing for this one will be slightly harder and will take a bit longer than the other stories because of what the guild is, they are normally not seen but I already have big plans for these Misfits and some of them I really can't wait to do.**

 **Also, I might accept a few more members for this guild depending on who I get, (The Rules and App Is On My Profile, Send all OC's Through My PM.) Also, I still need members for my other guilds which so I can have them filled even before I type them. It will give time to think and stuff.**

 **Remember to Review so you can tell me if I do good or not and Follow just so you can get an email when I update, you know if you want to keep reading.**

 **That's it… Bye.**


	2. The Many Heads (Part 2)

Chapter 2

(The Many Heads)

"This is so satisfying."

Two young ladies stood and watched the beautiful sight before them. A small orange glow filled the night sky with a small flicker. A popping noise could be heard in the background as wood crackled and splinted. The aroma was enticing mixed with a blend of different material. The shorter of the two ladies loved these small moments. After a good hard-fought battle she's earned this.

"You didn't have to burn the place to the ground."

"Shhhh, shut up… Or I'll kill you too." Her eyes remained closed as she let the sound take her but she could feel the glares of the woman to her right. It didn't matter, nothing could ruin this moment for her.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Well, it's ruined.

The pair turned casually to see a bandit rushing at them, knife in hand and a lust for blood in his eyes. The shorter one of the two sighed and snapped her fingers. " **Salamander.** " The flames from the burning building shot out from the front of it collapsing the entire front of the building. The flames swarmed around the man who stopped in pure fear. The ladies watched as the fire took form, shaping itself into a large burning lizard. Two huge wings grew from it's back and it's burning orange eyes stared down at the bandit who stared right back.

Salamander roared. The man yelled. A torrent of flames spewed from the beast's mouth. The yelling stopped.

"Just the way I like it." The shorter one sighed a happy sigh.

"I'm leaving. I don't like the smell of burning flesh." The taller turned and begun to make her way down the hill the house stood atop of. Before leaving she turned to her short companion to ask, "Are you coming?"

"Don't talk to me."

"Okay, I'll just buy our ticket's for tomorrow then." And down the path she left, leaving the pyro and her burning pet to watch their handiwork.

(Omega Hydra GuildHall)

Monica didn't mind the manual labor that the guild had her do. It was things she was forced to do for years, but with better equipment to make life easier. Like they had this thing called a mop so she didn't have to get on her hands and knees anymore to clean the floor. Oh and the broom and dustpan were just amazing, she was able to clean the floor before she mopped it. She just enjoyed that word, Mopped. She couldn't help but giggle to herself. But she was getting off topic. She had to brace herself for the task before her, she had to face something she had never done before.

Living for herself.

Monica was just paid by Master Jace and well she didn't know what to do with the Jewels she was handed. In her nineteen years of being on this planet she's never had her own jewels before, she knew what they were for. Kind of. She knew you could buy all types of things, her owners would barge to each other about spending them on races or clothes or umm… More Slaves.

But she didn't want any of that stuff, or did she? Well not the slaves, of course, but the clothes on the other hand. Clothes sounded nice. She liked the outfit that Runa give her but all in all that was her only outfit besides the way to big shirt Lucky gave her to sleep in. All of them felt so nice and soft. Maybe she could find more clothes.

But where does one get clothes? She's heard of shops but how does a shop work? Maybe she should ask for help, but that would be wrong. She had no place to ask anyone for anything, she wasn't worth it.

 _Worthless._

She would have to do this on her own. Yeah.

Her whole body stiffen as she felt something touch her shoulder, followed by a small nip on her earlobe caused her jump. She turned to see Runa grinning at her with a wicked look.

 _Beg it only makes it better._

"Whatcha doin', Momo?" Monica looked at the shorter woman.

"Oh uh… Master Jace just paid me. So I was thinking of what to do with it, Ms. Runa." She explained to the catgirl, who answered with a pout.

"Momo, I told you to cut the Miss. I'm younger than you."

"Sorry, you're right. Run-" The shaking of Runa's head caused Monica to think. "Rue?"

And with a nod and a smile, Monica released her breathe. She didn't even notice she was holding it again, this appears to happen a lot. She just guessed she was still scared of these people, who wouldn't they were all so powerful.

Runa was a good start. She looked small and weak, someone you could take advantage of. But she was fast and flexible, which helped her fight much bigger foes. She remembers watching Runa take on Rob in a simple spar. Runa was able to dodge most of his attacks and she did it with so much flair. Last second dodges, many of near misses. All just by moving her body ever so slightly, it was an amazing sight.

"Keep staring at a girl, she going to think you're into her." Runa still wearing her cocky yet friendly grin.

"Oh sorry!"

"Love, it's fine. I'm only foolin'" She slowly started to shark the poor girl as she walked circles around her. "So whatcha gonna get with your first pay?"

"Clothes, maybe. I don't really know how shopping works." She noticed Runa stopped before her with an abnormal look, she was confused. But it didn't take long for it to dawn on her.

"Then I guess you're going to need help and lucky for you, I'm going shopping too! We can go together!"

"Oh, that would be nice." Guess things just worked out, in the end, she didn't have to ask. She felt Runa hook their arms together.

"Off we go before someone else wants to join."

"But wouldn't th- Whaa!" And with that, the two left through the doors of the guild hall.

(Blake's Room)

"No, I didn't attack my brother… Just his friends." Blake was slowly turning in her swivel chair as she was on her Note. She looked around her simple room, she didn't have much in it, just a desk, table, bed, and TV. The only of importance sat on her desk was a photo that her father took of her and her two siblings when they were younger. Maybe one day they could update the photo.

" _That doesn't sound much better."_ The voice said over the phone.

"I never said it was. I'm just clarifying that I didn't attack him."

" _Did you apologize?"_

"I said sorry."

" _To his friends, did you apologize to his friends."_

"Does a life lesson count?"

" _Blake…"_ The voice sighed.

"Serrano. I can do first names too." She didn't need any life lessons of her own.

" _Well, I guess it's too late anyway."_

"Yup, so how's your week been?"

" _It's going fine. Thanks to the mission Cora and myself went it. The only unfortunate moment was I ran into my Mother."_

"Master JoJo was in town?"

 _"It is the only way for me to have run into her, so yes."_

There she goes again being a smart-ass. Blake didn't say it out-loud it would only give her ammo, but if she believed it really hard maybe she would feel it.

" _Her and Aunt Alice left the town so technically my brother is in charge of the guild, which means I'm in charge of the guild."_

"Sounds like it's going to be fun."

" _It won't be. I love this guild to death but goodness the members can run me up a wall sometimes. If it isn't the new members Elyse and Karma butting heads, it's Liberty throwing her tread all over the place."_

"I have no idea who any of those people are." She kicked off her desk lightly to keep her rotation going. "So how's the hunk of meat, Julius?"

" _I haven't seen him in months."_

"Well, that sucks."

" _I'm sure he's-"_ The sound of something breaking came through the Note. Blake's slightly looked at the Note with an eyebrow raised.

"Breaking stuff?"

"…"

"Bunny Butt?"

" _Blake, I'm going to have to call you back. A giant black dog appears to be on a rampage through the town."_

"… Ohhh? Kay?"

" _Yes. I'll talk to you later."_

"Alright, Have Fun." Click.

She sat there for a moment looking up at her ceiling. "I hope it isn't Nora."

(Root Town)

Monica now understood shopping and how tiresome it could be. Walking from shop to shop and being able to get whatever she wanted was amazing, no wonder people bragged about it so much. But her feet were killing her and they haven't even arrived home yet. Runa was skipping happily front of Monica as the pair were holding many bags of clothes. The town itself wasn't impressive from what Runa says but they her a few great shops, Monica was just happy she was able to go out and have a fun time. Her first shopping trip. It lit her cheeks up with joy.

"Hey, little mama."

The sudden voice caused Monica to turn and see where the voice came from. Her eyes slightly widen and her body became stiff. It was two fully grown men standing before her, both wearing grins she didn't like.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in the dark part of town?" The shorter of the two men asked. Even though he was shorter than his friend he was still taller than her. She quickly noticed that the man was getting closer. "Come on, don't be shy. Maybe me and my friend here can show you the way out. For a favor that is."

"Or~" Runa's voice came from the side of her but Monica couldn't take her eyes off of the men. "You two could go on your way and I'll let you live. Okay?" She topped it off with a wink and a smile.

This got a laugh out of the two men who looked down at the much short Runa, Monica could slightly understand why. Runa's everyday clothes were very cute and didn't really scream 'Fear Me' Not like Master Jace or Rob or even Rai.

"Sorry, little girl but we're not into underage preteens, but in a few years you can try again."

"Wha-"

"But your Mama here, Mmm." He slowly put his arm around Monica who's body just froze up. "How about you send the little home and we have a good time."

Monica didn't know what to do and her eyes quickly shot to Runa who also stood frozen. What did they do to her? Was it magic? What are they going to do to me? Not That, Please. Right before Monica could lock herself into her mind the man's arm was slapped from around her. Monica looked at Runa who was pulling her away from the men who were now glaring at them.

"One, I'm not a child nor preteen. I'm an adult." Runa held up a finger each time she counted starting with her middle. "Two, Don't try me. And Three, Do not **Touch Her.** "

The two guy looked at each other before looking back to the Hydra mages. The taller leaned over and whispered something into his leader's ear who pushed him away.

"No, fuck that. I'm not letting some little bitch talk smack without getting smacked!" He yelled as he stormed over to Runa.

"Momo, stay behind me. I don't want you to be in the splash zone." Runa took a few steps closer to the man.

"I'll give you one chance to say sorry."

"Shouldn't you be telling your mother that for having you?" She quickly dodged the man's sucker punch just by pulling her head back slightly. She could feel the wind blow past her nose. "Guess ya daddy should say sorry too."

"Bitch!"

He kept throwing punches at the short girl, who in turned dodged each one. Bobbing her head slightly to the left, ducking with a spin, cocking her hips to the side. Each punch he threw was just wasted on air as Runa danced around the man and to make matters worse for the man, Runa had one hand cocked onto her hip and a big grin on her face.

"Stand still damn it!"

"Even if I did you still couldn't hit me." Runa shot back. "But I'm in a kind and giving mood. So last chance. Leave and Live, or Stay… and I'll kill you… I could've used a one-liner there."

She ducked the jab coming at her with a spin, she quickly kicks the man right in the gut. He buckled hard and bent over holding his abdomen. Wasting little time Runa flipped into the air rolling off his back with hers and kicked him hard in his rear knocking him to the ground as she landed gracefully on her feet. She followed by leaping off her feet and twisting her body until her feet stuck straight up into the air bring them all the way back around bringing her whole body down onto his head feet first pushing him deeper into the earth. With a quick back-flip, she landed right onto the man's spine and Monica heard the sicken creaking and popping of his bones, luckily they were quickly drowned out, unfortunately it was drowned out by the man screams of pain.

"Time to die!" Runa exclaimed cheerfully as two lotuses appeared in her hands. She quickly smashed them together with a clap and as she pulled her hands apart two small daggers appeared in their place, Spinning them in her hands Runa smiled down at the man underneath her.

"Runa!" Monica yelled with her hand out to the mage, who turned to look at her. "Y-y-" What was she doing, Runa didn't have to listen to her even if she made a request, but her mouth had its own plan for some reason. "You don't need to kill him."

Runa stared at her for a moment with her head tilted like, her aqua eyes staring right into the poor maid. She hopped off the man who had already passed out from the pain and she made her way over to Monica with her normal happy smile until they where somewhat face to face.

"Momo." Rune reached up and placed a hand on her cheer, Monica could feel the cold steel that was still in her hand. Runa softly caressed her cheek as she tilted own head as her smile widen.

"Y-yes R-Runa."

"You can do a lot of things, Momo. So many things now." Runa slowly pulled Monica down to her level until they were touching foreheads, and staring into each other's eyes deeply. "But don't ever tell me what I need to do when it comes to my job." And with a soft kiss on Monica's nose, Runa released the poor girl who could only back up in fear.

"You don't have to watch, it's not like I would force you. But I warned him and I'm not someone who makes empty promises. Now go around that corner and wait for me there." Monica could only nod and quickly left. As she was about to leave she her Runa's voice say, "I'll only be a minute~"

Now by herself, Monica could feel the tears following down her cheeks. Monica has been through a lot in her life, so many people who have used and abused her and put pure fear into her soul. But the look in Runa's eyes she didn't know how to feel, was she scared. Of course. But Runa wasn't going to hurt her, right? She didn't threaten her, she just set ground rules… But why was she so scared. Runa has always been sweet and kind to her, but at the moment she was something else. An image popped into her head. Her eyes quickly shot down to the guild mark that rested on her forearm, she slowly turned her arm to look at it. A Five Headed Hydra staring back at her.

"A Monster." She spoke softly.

"Oh no, Momo." Monica jumped as Runa appeared next to her, Runa's hand shot up and she could do nothing but flinch. She felt a hand gently wipe her cheeks. "I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just in the moment."

"A-are th-" "Don't worry about it." She was cut off by the catgirl." Hey, let's go get something to eat! I know a place with an amazing tuna sub my treat!"

Monica couldn't find any words this time, all she could do was give a simple nod.

(Omega Hydra Guild Hall)

"Master Jace." Lucky walked before the man on his throne, Jace turned to look at his second in command. "It appears Runa has murdered two men while she was wandering around town today."

The guild master could only sigh at the news. It wasn't a new thing and he was sure that she didn't just go killing them for pure fun. He would question her once she returned. But it did mean one thing.

"Fine, Send out the word. It's time to move, our next stop will be Willow Town." He ordered. "We leave in two days."

"Yes, Master."

(Fin)

 **Hey, it's me Epic. Welcome Back to Omega Hydra. I know nothing has happened yet really but we should reach the first arc soon.**

 **Also to those Wonderland's Heart fans… I wonder what's going on over there.**

 **Also, remember to Review and tell me what you think and Follow if you're new here and wants to stay up to date.**

 **Uhh… Bye-bye.**


	3. The Many Heads (Part 3)

Chapter 3

(The Many Heads)

"Where is hell is the guildhall!?" The short pink haired girl yelled as she looked at where her guild hall once stood.

"I already told you, Deirde. They left to a different town." The taller one of the pair spoke.

"What!? And why didn't you tell me!?"

"I did, it's not my fault you weren't paying attention." The green haired woman said.

"You wanna die, Envy!?" Deirde threatens her partner. Shifting her whole body to face the girl, her hands balled up into a fist.

"… As if you could kill me." The taller Hydra mage mumbled her breath.

"Bitch!? **Salamander!** " A burning tornado formed behind her and quickly took form into Deirde's deadly pet. Envy stared at the girl and sighed.

"A pointless battle… **Snatch!** " She snapped her fingers and a burning tornado appeared behind her, but hers was different, very different. The flames were a dark green and suddenly a creature similar to Salamander appeared behind her. "Do you really want to do this?"

They could hear the screams of the people nearby as they ran for their lives as others stare in awe of the power before them.

"There are a lot of innocent people around us, Deirde. Master Jace will not be pleased."

"Who cares what he's pleased with!? I'll kill him too!" She declared. "Salamander!"

"Fine… But remember." The burning Winged Wurm appeared before her but her own Wurm tackled the other to the ground and they wrapped around each other. Biting into each other necks deeply flames erupted from their wounds. The last few remaining bystanders started to run as the monsters clashed and the heat became too intense to bare. "You challenged one of the Seven Siblings of Sin, The Sin of Envy, Evenly Vale. Now I will take everything you clearing don't deserve!"

"Don't underestimate me, Pretender!"

The two stood on the blazing dock as their monsters battled each other to the death.

(Omega Hydra Guild Hall)

Monica stood outside the guild looking at the open sea with her eyes wide open with joy. She's never been on a deck of a ship before she always had to be… somewhere else. But now she was Omega Hydra's Guild Hall, The Odyssey. Master Jace said this was one of the best-crafted ships ever made as it was the size of two battleships with the guild hall set smack dead in the center. With all this space everyone could live happily… Or somewhat Happily.

"Bitch I will drown you!?" She heard Blake yelling at Runa who was running away from the angry redhead. "Give it back!"

"I just wanna know who you're talking too!" Runa flipped over her guildmate. "I'll give it back once I know."

"It's none of your business who I talk to!" Blake yelled as she lunged at the Runa who countered by rolling on Blake's back to safety. "Bitch!"

Runa casually went through the messages as Blake was picking herself back up, she turned to see her Note flying through the air. She was able to catch it with ease. She glared at Runa who had a pout on her face.

"I don't see why you had to hide it if it was just your little sister." Runa's devilish grin reappeared on her face. "Don't want the guild to know you're a big softy?"

"It's none of your business, Whore! What happens on my Note is for me to know! How would you feel if I broke into your room and looked around?! Huh!?"

"Go ahead, unlike you, I have nothing to hide and anyone is welcome."

"Anyone?" The small group of girls turned to see X standing behind Monica who yelled in fright from him sneaking up on her.

"Not you, ya Freak. I mean the girls, I don't need boys in my underwear. Well unless you want to Rai." She turned to the blond who was laying on one of the lawn chairs that was laid out on the deck. "You're always welcome."

"I'll be fine." He answered as he was still suntanning.

Blake soon walked over to him taking her spot on her own lawn chair. Monica couldn't help but look the members of the guild up and down slightly. They were all under-dressed too a point. Rai was just in a pair of short leaving his lean body exposed to everyone. As Blake was wearing just wearing a green pair of underwear with the guild mark over her right breast and gray shorts that slightly covered her bottom but they were undone. It wasn't normal for her to just walk around in underwear.

And Rune wasn't any better, she was in her light blue underwear but on her butt was the word love but a heart replaced the letter 'o', Even X was going around in just shorts. The girls normally hide their large bust, well Blake did at least. But now they were just on full display.

"What's wrong, Momo?" Another voice caused the faint-hearted girl to jump once again. She turned to meet Lux staring down at her. She was also in her underwear, just a darker blue than Runa's pair. She just noticed she was asked a question.

"Oh uh, nothing. I'm just confused why everyone picked today to uhh… be in their underwear?"

"Underwear?" Lux looked around and quickly understood the problem. "Oh, Momo never lose your innocence. We are in our swimsuits."

"Swimsuits?"

"It's like underwear but respectable to wear outside. It would be hard to explain Social Norms of swimwear to one of those idiots but you have a slight handicap, Momo even if you're smarter than most of them… No Offense."

She really couldn't take any anyway.

"But now we have a bigger problem." Monica turned to her and suddenly took a step back. She didn't like the smile on her face. "We need to find you a swimsuit."

"Oh… Uh… I think I'll be-" "Runa!" Oh no.

The cat girl appeared next to next to the older woman with a flip.

"Momo doesn't have a swimsuit." She explained and Monica could swear that she saw her pupils turned into stars, it didn't help her feel any easier.

"I think Master Jace is calling me!" She quickly took off as Runa gave chase.

(In The Heat Of Battle)

"We need Mage backup! I repeat we NEED MAGE BACKUP!" One of the Police Officer yelled into his radio as he and a few other officers hide behind their a few carts and fish stands. "We have two powerful fire mages locked in combat, the area is too hot and the pier is burning to the ground!"

"Envy!" Deirde yelled as to throw her hand forward pointing at the green-haired woman. "I will not be made a fool of! Now Die! **Flame Scattershot!** "

The flames of the pier started to fire out small burning orbs at Evelyn rapidly who was quick to react by running around away from the shots in a zigzag form. The orbs burst into impact with the dock spreading the fire even worse.

The flames have gotten much worse as it was a mixer of orange and green fire. Evelyn ran past the flames and burning orbs. Deirde tried to tracker her but the Sin Mage was moving too fast, suddenly a head of green hair appeared before her and a quick pain in her nose.

"Ahh!" She stumbled back covering her nose with her hands, she slowly pulled them away and noticed that her nose was bleeding. "Oww… Why would you do that? You know I can't fight hand to hand."

"Oops sorry, I forgot." Evelyn reached over checking her nose but her hand was slapped away.

"No, I'm fine, I got it." She shifted her nose back into place. "Ah!"

The pair stood there within the inferno that used to be called the pier as their beast moved around them quickly shielding them from the incoming bullets from the police who didn't want to waste their chances of stopping the mages.

"Do… you want to keep going?" Evelyn asked.

"No, No. You ruined the whole mood Envy. Oww." She rubbed her nose to check it, it still stung. "Stupid green haired hoe."

"You keep being mean to me we might have to stop being friends."

"We are not friends!"

"Well, I'm the only one in the guild who likes you." Evelyn shot back.

"Because you're stupid." Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's head home, I know where the Odyssey is headed. We'll fly there on Salamander."

"… Fine, I'm sick of this place." The twin Wurms bent over to allow their masters to hopped onto their heads. With strong flaps of their wings, the beast took to the sky but it also fed the flames on the pier causing them to get bigger. The two monsters flew away, leaving the poor town to its own fate. "Envy!"

"Yeah?!"

"… I'll kill you next time!" A small smile grew on Evelyn's face.

"Sure you will."

(Inside The Odyssey)

Monica finally hides away from Runa but has gotten lost doing so. After living in the guild hall for the past month she never actually explored the bawls of the Odyssey. Also, she doesn't think she should be here. The walls were made of gray steel and pipes lined the ceiling, the lights were dim in the halls of the lower deck making it harder to see. She started to make her way down the hall hoping to find an exit. The only sound she could hear was her heels stepping on the cold metal floor and the dipping of water. She didn't like the sounds.

"Runa…?" She hoped the girl was nearby to save her but she didn't get an answer.

She kept wandering but she only felt as if she only gotten more lost, she didn't know which way to go or if she was going deeper into the ship or not. She didn't like this feeling, being alone in the dark. No didn't like was took light, she hated it. This was a mistake she should've just let Runa take her, walking around in her underwear would be a lot better than this.

Bing!

The sudden noise made her jump and a small "Eep!" Come from her lips.

"There that should have fixed the problem." A voice came from around the corner. Her eyes widen as the first thing came to her mind.

Safety!

Taking off in a light sprint, she tried to reach the person before they could leave her. She rounded the corner to find another long hallway. Crap, just how far away way this person. She had to find them. Not slowing down for once moment the Hydra's Maid kept running and turning corners until she bumped into someone. Just not, someone, she expected, well more of a something.

Her eyes widen, the hairs on the back of her neck stood tall, her breath stiffens and with all her power combined, she released the most powerful scream she ever had. A sudden roared followed her yells of terror as she stared down a mechanical beast before her. After yelling for ten seconds straight poor Monica passed out before the beast.

A girl stepped from behind the giant metal cat tapping on her ear.

"Crisis, this chick is loud." The girls turned to the beast and with a snap of her fingers, the beast went over and picked the girl up. "Now what to do with you… Hmm."

(Inside The Guild Hall)

"Are you sure, Master Jace?" Lucky asked his guild master. The information he just gave him was… well, he didn't know how to feel. The man didn't answer and Lucky knew why, of course, he was sure, this caused Lucky to smile. "So your old friend has returned to become active once more. What will we do?"

"Nothing." He answered with a simple word. "Not yet anyway, Bram isn't a woman who does something without planning it out first. We would need more information, besides that woman really isn't our problem yet. She's a Pryde problem."

"Am I now?" A green rift tore open causing Lucky to turn towards it. Stepping out from the green rift was a beautiful young woman. She appeared to be around 30 in age with long pink hair and hot pink eyes. Her outfit didn't leave a lot to the imagination as she wore a simple black skirt with a purple corset that showed off her chest and hips greatly, a black jacket topped it all off. "Oh lord, Jace Heracles, you really let yourself go."

Her voice was beautiful but slightly distorted making Lucky feel uneasy.

"Shelley Bram, is there a reason you walked yourself into my home? Answer before I end you."

"Simple, because out of everyone we once knew. You are less likely to try and kill me on sight, you are also the most reasonable of the lot." Her eyes moved over to Lucky. "Oh, is this your most trusted member I've heard some much about?"

Lucky stood there unfazed but ready to strike if he had taken, Master Jace has told him a great deal about the woman before him. None of them were good, yet Master Jace did not attack and he wasn't stupid enough to try himself at the moment.

"He must be powerful if he is still able to breathe before me, But that doesn't matter." She walked over to the monster of a man who sat at his desk. Standing around five foot seven made it easy for her to rest herself on his table. "I've come with a job for your little guild."

"Any mission from the likes of you will not be good for me or any of my brats." Jace stared at the short woman as she lifted papers from her desk reading them. He didn't make an attempt to stop her. If it was information she most likely already knew it.

"Come on Jay-Cee."

"You are a sixty-year-old woman." This did catch Lucky off guard. "You will cease with your childish nicknames."

"You're still a sourpuss." She reached over to her the inside of her Jacket and Lucky was quick to react but stopped when Jace held up his hand. The pink haired woman kept looking through her jacket until she found her prize, a piece of paper. She placed it on the table before him and smiled. "It's just a simple mission, they don't even have to kill. I mean they could if they wanted to, but they don't need too."

Master Jace looked down at the paper before his eyes turned back to her with a glare.

"Yes, the reward is real and you of all people know I'm good for my word." She hopped off the table. "Also how do I look?" She asked as she did a quick spin the men in the room. Lucky turned to his guild master for an answer, but he just nodded at him.

"… Beautiful." He answered, her eyes quickly shot over to Jace.

"You look like your child." A widen smile grow on her face as her tips of her fingers on both hands came together. The smile itself didn't seem wrong but Lucky got an eerie feeling from it which became cemented with one word from her lips.

"Per~fect." She walked back other to the rift that remained open this whole time, she gave one last look back. "I'll await your call Jay-Cee."

She walked through the rift and it quickly sealed behind her as if it was never there. Lucky looked over at his Master who just released a sigh as he was going over the mission within his hands.

"Put it up."

"Sir?"

"Post this mission, Lucky." He ordered as he placed it back on the table. "I'll leave it up to the brats who want's it."

Lucky nodded his head, grabbing the paper before taking his leave. Jace just sat in his office looking down at his paperwork.

"That damn woman." The man growled. "That guild will be the end of us all, fucking Wolves Pride."

(Fin)

 **Hey, it's me… Epic. Yeah, I know Hydra isn't really going anywhere yet, but we should be heading somewhere real soon. Soo Yay.**

 **Also, I don't know if I told you that my friend DerekJay2000 has started one of the other guilds Archangel's Breathe, so you should head over and see the 2** **nd** **to last guild and what their members are up too. It's really good.**

 **Uhh… Review and tell me how I'm doing and if you like any characters. And follow if you want to stay up to date because more will be coming soon.**

… **That's it… Bye-bye.**


End file.
